


Fancy

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey screws up and has to improvise the Milkovich way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy

"Fuck!" Mickey hissed, waving the pain of a match burn away from his thumb. He sucked it, while using his lighter to light the candles instead. The sound of keys jingling outside the door had distracted him.

"Mick?" Ian called, shutting the door behind him and taking his coat off. He hung it up and threw his keys on the side table.

"In here!" Mickey shouted, as he put the finishing touches on their small table and straightened his tie. Last minute, he used the toaster as a mirror to make sure his hair was okay. He spun around when he heard footsteps. "Hey."

Ian had frozen at the site in front of him, eyes wide and surprised confusion on his face. “Uhh, Mick, what is all this?” He laughed nervously, still unable to move.

"Well," Mickey came over to him and grabbed both his hands, leading him over to a chair, "…I know I said we’d go to that fancy joint tonight, but I… _they_ fucked up our reservation.”

"Uhuh…" Ian sat down in the chair Mickey had pulled out for him, and eyed the contents of the table.

"So I figured…" he shrugged, looking down at his work and suddenly feeling really guilty and embarrassed at how shitty it all looked. He looked at Ian, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Mickey, you didn’t have to do this," he smiled, placing a hand on his arm and squeezing, "…it’s not that big a deal."

Mickey sighed. “It is to me,” he leaned down and cupped his face before kissing him softly. “I wanted to do it.” He smiled back, then took his own seat.

"I wasn’t even really set on that fancy stuff anyway," Ian admitted, scooting closer to the table.

"Good, because this is gonna be straight ghetto." They both laughed.

"I’m used to that. So, what are we drinking?" He reached for the wine glass next to his plate.

"Dr. Pepper."

"Mm," he took a sip, "…1885. Good year."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, “How do you know the year?”

Ian rolled his eyes and chuckled. “It’s on the label, Mickey.”

"Whatever. Eat your balogna and mustard sandwich."

"Oh, boy! My favorite!" Ian picked up his sandwich and took a huge bite, chewing happily while looking at Mickey.

"Yeah, yeah. There’s tots, too," he shoved a few into his mouth and grinned.

"Ooh, with ketchup? Happy Valentine’s day to me," Ian laughed.

They ate in silence for a while, eying each other through bites and burps.

Ian finished his meal and sat back, watching Mickey finish off the tator-tots. “You look nice, Mickey.”

Mickey licked some mustard from the side of his mouth and waved him off, turning slightly red and smiling through his food.

Ian got up and moved to his side of the table, pulling his chair out and sitting down on his lap. He brought him in to a deep kiss. “Happy Valentine’s day, Mickey. Thank you.” He kissed him again, sinking his fingers into his hair.

Mickey moaned at the feel of Ian’s tongue touching his. “Yeah.”

"So, what’s for dessert?" Ian kissed the side of his face and jaw, rubbing a hand on his chest.

"I don’t know," he brought him in for another kiss, "…what’s in the cabinet?"

"Doesn’t matter."

And Ian sucked at Mickey’s neck until he left a mark.


End file.
